


The Beginning of His Future

by immortalpramheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: Soon after Bellamy arrives back on the ground, he finds out that Clarke is alive.





	The Beginning of His Future

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of what happened when Bellamy met Madi and found out that Clarke is alive.

She came out of nowhere. This kid appeared, a gun in her hand, and killed the prisoners that were about to kill them. The second she said Bellamy’s name, he had no reason not to believe her. Hearing that Clarke was alive caused his whole body to go into shock, but he had to control himself. Clarke was in trouble, she said. He let this girl take his hand and drag him along, trying to keep rooted in reality while still trying to process this news.

 

He looks behind and sees the others following him. He turns back to the direction he is being pulled and the rover comes into focus. The rover, a distant memory that he thought was long gone. He thought it was lost, destroyed. He thought everything of his former life was dead. The kid lets go of his hand and heads around to the drivers seat. She can’t be more than twelve years old, how on earth can she drive a rover? He thinks of offering to drive himself, but thinks the better of it. She looks natural in the drivers seat. And besides, he’s been stuck in space for six years and hasn’t driven, and the last time he drove the rover he ended up crashing it into a tree.

 

Echo grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Are you sure we can trust her?” she says in a low voice.

 

Bellamy pulls his arm out of her grip. “I believe her,” he says firmly, his eyes darting to the girl in the drivers seat.

 

He knows that Echo has trouble trusting people, she always has. But when she does, she’s fiercely loyal to those people and that hasn’t always led her to make the best decisions.

 

She squints her eyes at him and puts her hand on the back door. “I’m coming, I don’t want you going alone.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Bellamy says instinctively. He knows this is something he has to do alone.

 

Echo cowers back slightly. His tone lets her know that she needs to back off.

 

He promised her that nothing would change when they arrived on the ground, but things were different now. Clarke is alive, that changes everything. His sister is one thing, but this, this is something else.

 

The truth is, he never wanted to forgive Echo. But the more he pushed her away, the guiltier he felt. He’d lost count of the amount of times he caught her with a knife to her stomach, or the number of cuts and scars she had covering her arms. There was a close call once, and they used up a big chunk of their medical supplies patching her up. And then there was the time that she locked herself in the airlock and threatened to float herself.

 

He blamed himself, because he was still holding onto the things she had done in the past, he was still blaming her. But if she had died while they were up there, he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself.

 

She’d done lots of things that she regretted, just like he had. He’d learnt to forgive himself over time, and being stuck in space had forced him to learn to forgive her too. But he didn't love her the way that she wanted to be loved. They kept each other alive up there, they gave each other a reason to keep on living. She gave him a reason to get up in the morning. She gave him a responsibility up there, a purpose. But that was all it was, a survival instinct, a need to keep each other alive. Nothing more than that.

 

What happen on the Ark was in the past, now they were on the ground, and getting into this rover was the beginning of his future.

 

Bellamy’s expression said all it needed to say, and Echo understood, as much as her face looked crushed. But down here, she wasn't trapped in a metal vessel anymore, he hoped that she wouldn’t try to do anything to harm herself again. She was free down here, she didn’t need anyone to look out for her.

 

Echo tries to reach out and take his hand, but he flinches away from her. He gets into the passenger side of the rover. He quickly glances back at Echo and the others behind her, and then turns back to the front, not looking back. The rover begins to move and Bellamy looks over at the girl. She seems to know exactly what she’s doing.

 

He didn’t know where to start, what questions to ask first. Everything was overwhelming. He opens his mouth to say something but the girl interrupts him.

 

“I”m Madi,” she says, glancing over at him before focusing her attention back to where she’s driving.

 

“Madi,” he says, his voice hoarse. “I don’t… how…?” He can’t even form a proper sentence, everything is jumbled up in his mind.

 

“I have Nightblood too,” Madi says, a slight smile appearing on her face.

 

“It does work,” he says breathlessly. “How did you and Clarke…” He can’t even finish the question, everything still running in circles in his mind.

 

“Clarke found me two months after Praimfaya,” she says.

 

Bellamy does the math in his head. Madi can’t be more than twelve, which means that she was around six years old when Clarke found her. Listening to her voice, it sounds familiar, like someone from his past. Then it clicks, her voice and way of talking reminds him of Clarke. Madi has been with her for half of her life, Clarke basically raised her. This kid has been with Clarke for longer than he ever was.

 

Bellamy stares out the front window and exhales. "I thought she was dead."

 

“You didn't hear her messages?” she asks, turning to him.

 

Bellamy tilts his head, signalling for her to put her eyes back on the road. “The radiation was blocking the radio signal."

 

“She left you a message every day. Every _single_ day,” she says slowly, letting that information sink in.

 

His heart catches. She had been calling him every day. Even though it had been six years, she was still thinking about them up in space. She hadn’t given up hope that they’d come back down. He feels on the verge of tears. He didn’t receive any of her messages. He feels guilty about that. He’d hate her to think that he didn’t want to respond.

 

It’s silent for a moment and then Madi speaks again. “She drew you.” Her face lights up when she says that. “All of you, that’s how I knew who you were.”

 

Bellamy is speechless and his body fills wth emotions.

 

Madi continues talking enthusiastically, like a little kid talking about their favourite things in the world. “She told me stories about all of you, about how you defeated the Mountain Men, and how Octavia won the Conclave, but Clarke didn’t believe that she would so she stole the bunker for only Skaikru.” She laughs, a very sweet high pitched laugh. “Skairipa, Octavia, is awesome! I can’t wait to meet her when we figure out a way to get them out of the bunker.” She glances over him again. “Maybe now that you’re here you can help us.”

 

She keeps talking, probably trying to distract herself from the fact that her mother figure is in danger. She has a lot of Clarke’s mannerisms. He wonders what Clarke told her about Octavia, because as much as he loves his sister, she is not the kind of person he’d want a child to idolise. The mention of the bunker and his sister reminds him of what she said earlier.

 

“The bunker? Why are they still there?” he asks.

 

Her face falls and she frowns. “The tower crumbled and covered the door. We tried to dig them out… but there was too much for just the two of us to clear.”

 

His suddenly feels sick. They only had enough supplies for five years, they’ve been in there for a year too long. He doesn’t even want to think about what the situation could be like down there.

 

He can’t focus on that now, right now Clarke is his number one priority. She’s in danger. He used his head to make this decision. Going alone was smarter, it meant that less people would be in danger. He looks down at the mug he took from the ship and fiddles with the handle.

 

Madi stays silent the rest of the drive, as does he, anxiously staring out the window as they drive.

 

In the headlights, a village comes into view. Small little cottages, now taken over by the prisoners. About ten people come into view, illuminated by the headlights of the rover. They aim their guns at them.

 

And there, lying on the ground beneath them, is Clarke. His heart stops. It all feels like a dream. He’s spent the last six years mourning her, believing that she was dead. But here she is, and he needs to save her.

 

All of a sudden, his heart feels full and his head feels like it’s functioning properly again. It’s like he’s found a piece of himself that has been missing for the past six years.


End file.
